Le sang de mon ennemi
by Tsukari-chan
Summary: Ce devait être une mission de routine, alors comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir comme ça? Blessé, il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. A moins qu'une certaine fauconnière ne s'en mêle! [TalonxQuinn]
1. Chapter 1

**Une petite fic commandée par une de mes amies particulièrement fan de ce couple. ^^  
>A l'origine ce devait être un OS, mais je pense avoir assez d'éléments pour faire trois, peut-être quatre chapitres<br>J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis. ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1:<strong>

La neige semblait phosphorescente sous la lueur de la lune et le paysage désert paraissait étrange, fantomatique. Un silence ouaté régnait dans la campagne comme si la neige assourdissait le moindre son comme une couche de coton. Dans cette ambiance feutrée, le craquement de pas hésitants sur le manteau neigeux semblait raisonner sinistrement.

Une silhouette solitaire titubait d'arbre en arbre, ne prenant même pas la peine de se camoufler dans les ombres. Une main plaquée contre ses cotes pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de sang et d'atténuer la douleur, Talon trébucha lamentablement et dû faire un effort pour rester sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il s'adossa au tronc d'un pin dont les branches basses frôlèrent son capuchon et essaya vainement de reprendre son souffle. La douleur rayonnait dans tout son torse, le paralysant presque et le faisant transpirer à flot. Son visage dégoulinait de sueur malgré le froid et son souffle erratique formait de petits nuages de vapeur devant lui.

Il avait été imprudent et avait pêché par excès de confiance. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pu commettre une telle erreur. Katarina n'allait certainement pas manquer de le lui rappeler à chaque fois qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. A condition qu'il parvienne à regagner Noxus en vie!

Il n'avait pas cillé quand la rouquine lui avait confié cette mission. Ce n'en était qu'une de plus dans la longue liste de celles qu'il avait reçues et accompli jusque-là. Il s'était préparé comme il le faisait toujours, sans rien changer de ses habitudes et avait quitté Noxus au crépuscule. La cachette où se terrait sa cible n'était qu'à deux heures de marche à l'ouest de la ville, dans un coin paumé de la campagne, de quoi se faire oublier quelque temps en attendant de pouvoir quitter discrètement la région.

De sa cible, Talon ne savait que deux choses: son nom, Irvan Eckart, et la raison pour laquelle il devait mourir. Cet homme avait, pendant un temps, vendu des informations sur les forces démaciennes au Haut Commandement de Noxus, jusqu'à ce que Darius découvre qu'il vendait également des informations sur les armées noxiennes à Démacia. Swain avait alors jugé que le gain ne valait pas les risques et que cet Eckart devait disparaître le plus rapidement et discrètement possible. Et c'était à Talon de veiller à ce que l'agent double se taise définitivement.

La mission en elle-même n'avait rien de compliqué. Comme toujours, l'assassin avait accepté sans poser de question et avait écouté en silence les informations et indications que Katarina lui avait données. Il avait bien trouvé Eckart à l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué et comme précisé dans les informations qu'il avait reçues, la cabane dans laquelle le traître se terrait était gardée par plusieurs mercenaires. Visiblement, Eckart avait compris que son petit jeu avait été découvert et qu'il avait tout intérêt à très bien s'entourer.

Se débarrasser des mercenaires ne fut pas un problème pour Talon. Se servant des ombres nocturnes comme camouflage, l'assassin avait silencieusement et méthodiquement éliminé les hommes de main les uns après les autres sans qu'un seul d'entre eux ne puisse le voir. Les pauvres n'avaient probablement même pas compris ce qui leur arrivait! A l'intérieur de la cabane, la pièce principale était occupée par trois autres mercenaires armés jusqu'aux dents qui jouaient aux cartes en bavardant, assis devant une porte fermée, certainement la chambre du traître. Talon n'eut aucune difficulté à les prendre par surprise et à en éliminer un avant même que les autres ne remarquent sa présence. Profitant de la surprise qui saisit ses victimes, l'assassin tua la plus proche avec la rapidité d'un serpent qui attaque. Le troisième homme, cependant, se ressaisit rapidement et beugla un avertissement en tirant sa massive épée de son fourreau. Son cri se mua en un borborygme répugnant quand la dague de Talon se ficha dans sa gorge, lui tranchant la carotide et la trachée. Talon l'acheva rapidement après avoir arraché son arme de son corps et le laissa tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd.

L'assassin se dirigea vers la seule autre pièce que comptait la cabane, là où se terrait l'agent double. Il savait qu'Eckart avait entendu le cri de son sbire et qu'il était probablement prêt à le recevoir mais ça ne l'arrêta pas. Il trouva le traître dans la pièce, adossé contre le mur opposé, pointant une courte lame courbe dans sa direction. Talon constata avec satisfaction que l'homme savait qui il était et ne put cacher un sourire sarcastique quand il le vit pâlir. L'arme du traître tremblait entre ses mains moites et son front dégarni luisait de sueur à la lueur des lampes éclairant la pièce. Sa lame lui sauta des mains dès la première parade et il la regarda tomber à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une incrédulité presque comique. D'un regard glacial, Talon le défia d'essayer de récupérer son arme, mais Eckart, visiblement paralysé par la terreur ne bougea pas. Il déglutit bruyamment puis, à la surprise de l'assassin, il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui.

– Je peux te payer, bégaya-t-il en tendant des mains suppliantes. Dis ton prix!

– Contrairement à toi, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent, répliqua Talon d'une voix froide.  
>Ca sembla déstabiliser l'agent double, comme si cette idée lui était si étrangère qu'elle en devenait inconcevable.<p>

– J'ai des informations, couina Eckart en essayant vainement de se sortir de cette impasse fatale.  
>Talon s'approcha, inexorable, sa dague dégoulinant de sang encore tiède à la main.<p>

Tout se passa alors très vite. Talon leva le bras pour frapper. A ce moment Eckart laissa tomber sa petite comédie et se jeta sur l'assassin avec une agilité étonnante pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il faucha les jambes de l'assassin et le plaqua au sol en tirant un fin poignard de sa botte. Une douleur aiguë éclata dans tout le coté de l'assassin tandis que la lame s'enfonçait entre deux de ses cotes. En réaction, Talon, aiguillonné par la douleur, saisit le traître à la gorge et le repoussa. Dans le mouvement, le poignard fut arraché à sa chair, libérant un flot de sang. Serrant les dents, l'assassin se jeta sur sa cible et la désarma. Son entraînement et sa force lui furent suffisant pour renverser la situation et, un instant plus tard, la dague de Talon trouva un nouveau fourreau dans le torse du traître. Eckart le repoussa d'un coup de pied et essaya de se débarrasser de l'arme et de fuir mais Talon ne lui laissa pas reprendre l'avantage. Avec un grondement sauvage, il empoigna la garde de son arme et, d'un geste, fendit le ventre de son adversaire. Eckart hurla tant de douleur que d'épouvante et essaya vainement d'empêcher ses entrailles de se répandre sur le sol. Talon en profita pour se jeter sur lui et, impitoyable, lui trancha la gorge avant de le laisser se vider de son sang.

Le souffle court, l'assassin roula au sol près de sa victime. Sa main trouva instinctivement sa blessure et ses doigts pressèrent ses cotes. Une douleur atroce se répandait dans tout son torse, lui coupant le souffle et l'empêchant presque de réfléchir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Il devait retourner à Noxus et faire soigner sa blessure. Mais Noxus était loin et sa courte lutte contre l'agent double l'avait déjà presque épuisé. La mâchoire serrée pour s'empêcher de cirer, Talon lutta contre le vertige qui le gagnait et se leva en titubant. Il rangea machinalement sa dague sous sa cape et enjamba le corps inerte d'Eckart. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière et traversa le couloir inondé de flaques de sang.

Et il en état là, avançant péniblement, trébuchant dans la neige, trempé de sueur tandis que la douleur semblait engourdir son corps tout entier. A moins que ce ne soit l'œuvre du froid! Il ne savait plus. Son cerveau ne semblait plus capable de fonctionner correctement. Une seule pensée l'animait: avancer encore, juste un peu plus loin. Il savait qu'il pourrait trouver un village plus loin, et probablement de quoi soigner sa blessure en attendant d'atteindre Noxus. C'était la seule idée qui l'animait encore.

Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de mal à le porter. Ses forces l'abandonnaient rapidement, au moins aussi rapidement que le sang s'écoulant entre ses doigts crispés sur ses cotes. Un voile opaque commençait à brouiller sa vision. Malgré le brouillard dense qui paralysait son cerveau, il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Il s'efforça de presser le pas mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui répondre. Le terrain était accidenté, la marche devait déjà être laborieuse pour quelqu'un en bonne santé, alors pas étonnant qu'elle lui paraisse impossible dans son état.

Dans un repli du terrain, l'assassin glissa sur une plaque de verglas vicieusement camouflé sous la couche de neige. Ses réflexes amoindris ne lui permirent pas d'éviter le pire. Il chuta lourdement dans la neige et roula jusqu'au bas de la pente. Son coté blessé percuta une vieille souche et, cette fois, Talon ne put retenir un cri de douleur. En nage, luttant contre le vertige, il essaya vainement de se redresser mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent complètement et il retomba dans la neige. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester, que le froid et la perte de sang le tuerait mais il n'avait plus de force. Le monde tournait autour de lui comme s'il était l'axe d'un manège fou. Sa conscience vacilla. Vaincu par la douleur et l'hémorragie, il sombra soudain dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>La scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux était pour le moins surprenante. Dès son arrivée aux abords de la cabane, Quinn avait compris qu'elle avait été devancée. Envoyé par le prince Jarvan pour arrêter un agent double, l'éclaireuse démacienne n'était arrivée que pour trouver les corps des gardes disséminer un peu partout autour de la masure, baignant dans leur sang. Ils avaient tous eu la gorge tranchée de telle manière qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu crier pour alerter ses camarades ou demander de l'aide. A l'intérieur, le même massacre l'attendait. Tous les hommes avait été tué de cette manière précise et efficace qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Talon l'avait devancé, elle en aurait parié Valor! Mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux à cet instant ne ressemblait en rien au travail précis et efficace de l'assassin noxien. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Talon à éventrer et égorger à la fois le traître. Peut-être était-ce un message envoyé à tous ceux qui pouvaient avoir l'idée de trahir Noxus un jour. Une façon de les prévenir de ce qui leur arriverait.<p>

Quinn n'avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour et retourner à Démacia pour annoncer son échec au prince. Elle quitta la cabane et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil pour scruter les ombres nocturnes l'entourant. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'assassin responsable de ce massacre soit camouflé à proximité, attendant le bon moment pour lui tomber dessus. Un petit cri la fit sursauter. Levant les yeux, la fauconnière vit Valor perché sur une avancé du toit. Il la regardait avec insistance.

– Valor, appela-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.  
>L'aigle n'eut même pas la décence de paraître gêné. Baissant à nouveau la tête pour observer autour d'elle, Quinn remarqua soudain quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque-là. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et se baissa pour examiner sa trouvaille. Une série d'emprunte s'éloignait de la cabane pour se diriger vers les arbres à l'est, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. Dispersées entre les traces de pas, une trainée de taches de sang était nettement visible, écarlate sur le blanc immaculé de la neige.<p>

Quinn se pencha sur les traces de sang pour les inspecter. Elles étaient fraîches. Froides mais fraîches. Leur taille et leur fréquence laissait présumer d'une blessure grave. La fauconnière se redressa et lança un regard acéré dans la direction vers laquelle partait la piste. Elle ne connaissait pas bien cette région mais elle savait que c'était la direction de Noxus. Perplexe, elle se demanda ce que ça voulait dire. Un témoin avait-il réussi à échapper à la tuerie? La taille, la forme, la profondeur des empruntes et l'écartement des pas indiquaient que la personne les ayant laissées était un homme de grande taille, probablement athlétique et qu'il était peu chargé. En quelques instants, l'éclaireuse démacienne tira toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait des empruntes. Si quelqu'un avait réussi à échapper à Talon, il fallait qu'elle le retrouve pour l'interroger. Sifflant Valor, elle s'élança sur la piste.

Plus le duo avançait et plus la piste se faisait erratique. L'homme blessé zigzaguait entre les arbres, se détournant lentement de l'est pour obliquer vers le nord. Les traces dans la neige se faisaient moins nettes, comme s'il commençait à traîner les pieds, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se porter. Le flot de sang s'échappant de la blessure restait constant mais la fauconnière commençait à s'inquiéter. Le blessé avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Si elle ne se pressait pas un peu, la seule chose qu'elle retrouverait serait un cadavre de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Valor, qui décrivait des cercles gracieux dans le ciel nocturne au-dessus de sa maîtresse, poussa un cri d'alerte avant de s'abattre vers le sol avec la vitesse d'une flèche. Alarmée, Quinn pressa l'allure. Elle retrouva son compagnon quelques minutes plus tard, perché sur une forme sombre étendue dans la neige, occupé à lui donner des petits coups de bec inquisiteurs.

– Valor, appela Quinn.  
>S'emparant de son arbalète, la fauconnière encocha rapidement une flèche et s'approcha prudemment. Un étrange pressentiment s'empara d'elle et son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. La cape ornée de lames et le capuchon sombre étaient des preuves suffisantes de l'identité du blessé.<p>

Talon!

Sur ses gardes au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège, Quinn s'approcha. Elle appela Valor d'un sifflement discret et l'oiseau cessa de piquer le corps inerte de l'assassin de son bec pour venir se percher sur l'épaule de la fauconnière. Du bout de sa botte boueuse, l'éclaireuse poussa le corps de l'assassin sans rien obtenir d'autre qu'un gémissement à peine conscient. La tache rouge sur la neige et sur ses vêtements au niveau de ses cotes donnait toutes les explications dont la jeune femme avait besoin. L'assassin s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu!

Chassant Valor de son épaule, Quinn se baissa sur le blessé et le retourna, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur. Ses vêtements étaient trempés de neige fondue et il grelottait lamentablement. La fauconnière glissa une main sous son capuchon pour prendre son pouls. Faible et filant. Doucement, elle ouvrit la chemise de l'assassin pour inspecter la blessure. Une longue plaie, fine mais profonde, s'ouvrait sur son côté gauche, pile entre deux de ses cotes, sa peau était couverte de sang. Difficile de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts mais la blessure était grave, aucun doute là-dessus.

Que devait-elle faire?

Talon était dangereux, elle le savait mieux que personne, et Démacia se porterait bien mieux en sachant que l'une des pires armes de Noxus avait disparu. L'assassin avait fait des ravages dans les rangs des ennemis de Noxus, semant des cadavres dans son sillage, partout où il allait. De l'avis de beaucoup de démaciens, il ne méritait pas de vivre. Mais Quinn pouvait-elle le tuer comme ça, de sang-froid, alors qu'il était blessé? C'était une occasion en or qui ne se représenterait probablement jamais. Il n'était pas en état de lui échapper. Elle n'avait qu'à viser et tirer et Démacia serait débarrassée d'une menace. Mais il n'était pas dans les habitudes des démaciens d'achever un adversaire incapable de se défendre. Quinn ne savait que faire, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire à ce genre de situation auparavant.

La fauconnière leva son arme et la pointa vers le cœur de Talon. Son doigt se crispa sur la détente. Elle hésita. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était pour le bien de Démacia, elle ne parvenait pas à se convaincre d'achever le blessé. Talon était un adversaire redoutable. Elle avait déjà eu maint fois l'occasion de le traquer et d'admirer son incroyable habilité et sa mortelle efficacité. Elle l'avait vu combattre, au sein de la League, et avait même eu l'occasion de combattre à se cotés. Même si elle se refusait à l'admettre, elle éprouvait de l'admiration pour ses capacités. L'assassin était redoutable, précis, mortel. Il ne méritait pas de finir comme ça.

Mais Jarvan ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir laissé Talon lui échapper alors qu'elle l'avait à sa merci. Démacia n'avait pas pour habitude de frapper lâchement, mais quand on en venait aux forces de Noxus, le prince devenait tout sauf raisonnable. Quinn avait peine à l'admettre mais dans ces cas-là, Jarvan devenait pire que ceux qu'il tenait absolument à détruire.

Quinn refusait de devenir comme lui, de laisser la haine la gouverner. Elle n'avait aucune rancœur personnelle envers Talon. Elle l'avait traqué comme elle le faisait avec toutes les cibles qu'on lui désignait. Elle ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir toujours réussi à lui échapper. Chacun de ses échecs la forçait à devenir encore meilleure. Sans compter que … il lui avait même sauvé la vie … deux fois! Elle ne pouvait pas le remercier en l'éliminant froidement alors qu'il n'était pas en état de se défendre. Et puis … Ce que Jarvan ignorait ne pouvait lui faire de mal, pas vrai!

Avec un soupire résigné, Quinn baissa son arme, maudissant silencieusement Talon de la mettre dans cette situation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2:**

Quinn ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et la baraque toute entière craqua comme pour montrer son mécontentement. La fauconnière trébucha sur le sol inégal, courbée sous le poids de Talon, avachi sur ses épaules. Elle avait eu du mal à traîner le blessé jusque-là et ne se sentait pas capable d'aller plus loin. Elle avait peiné dans la neige pendant de longues minutes portant l'assassin inconscient sur son dos. Tous deux avaient de la chance que Valor ait découvert cette hutte et guidé sa maîtresse sur la bonne voie. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un relais de chasse mais ce serait suffisant. Quinn largua Talon sur le seul lit que comptait la cabane. Le jeune homme gémit faiblement mais l'éclaireuse n'y fit pas attention. Elle se hâta d'aller fermer la porte, les coupant du froid mordant et de la neige qui recommençait à tomber à gros flocons.

Valor s'était perché sur la tête de lit et lorgnait avec insistance le blessé affalé en travers du matelas. Quinn se débarrassa rapidement de sa cape humide et tâchée du sang de l'assassin, ainsi que de son sac à dos avant de s'approcher du lit. Elle se débattit un instant afin d'ôter les vêtements trempés du jeune homme, ne lui laissant que son sous-vêtement, et de l'installer correctement sur le matelas. Sa peau était glacée sous les doigts de la démacienne, la blessure saignait à nouveau et il respirait faiblement. D'un geste sec, Quinn vida le contenu de sa trousse de secours sur le matelas, à côté du blessé, et plaqua une épaisse couche de compresses sur la blessure. Elle ignora la plainte qu'il émit pour s'emparer d'une fiole qui avait roulé contre lui et la déboucher avec ses dents. Talon étant inconscient, il était impossible de lui faire boire la potion, mais ça n'arrêta pas la fauconnière. D'un geste, elle en versa le contenu directement sur la plaie, arrachant une plainte déchirante au blessé. L'effet fut presque immédiat. Le sang s'arrêta de couler et les lèvres déchirées de la plaie semblèrent vouloir se souder à nouveau. Quinn doutait pourtant que ce soit suffisant. Il lui restait un autre flacon de potion mais elle voulait le garder pour plus tard. Elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire absorber la potion quand il serait conscient. En attendant, elle devait veiller à ce qu'il reste au chaud et à ce que la blessure ne s'infecte pas.

Après avoir enrobé la taille du blessé de bandages, Quinn fouilla la masure à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait les aider. Elle dénicha deux couvertures de laine en assez bon état qu'elle plaça immédiatement sur le corps encore tremblant de Talon. Elle veilla à bien le couvrir avant de se redresser. La cabane ne comptait qu'une seule pièce, une minuscule cheminée trônait près du lit, une marmite cabossée était suspendue au-dessus de l'âtre vide par une crémaillère. En revanche, elle ne trouva aucun combustible en dehors du mobilier qui se résumait à une table et deux chaises bancales en plus du lit dans lequel Talon se reposait. Quinn se refusait à détruire la propriété d'autrui, hors de question de brûler les chaises. Il allait lui falloir sortir chercher du bois. Ça ne l'enchantait pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Armée de son arbalète et d'une hachette, Quinn quitta la cabane après avoir vérifié l'état de Talon. Elle ne s'éloigna pas, se contentant de gagner les arbres les plus proches pour couper quelques branches basses relativement épargnées par la neige. Elle savait que le bois vert ne brûlait pas aussi bien que le sec mais elle ne risquait pas d'en trouver sous la neige. Elle en ramena autant qu'elle put à la cabane mais au moment de fermer la porte, elle s'aperçut que Valor n'était plus à l'intérieur. Se précipitant entre les arbres, elle siffla frénétiquement son compagnon. Un petit cri lui répondit et elle se tourna dans cette direction. L'aigle était au sol, les ailes à demie ouvertes. Dans ses serres, il tenait un lapin blanc qu'il venait de tuer.

– Bien joué, Val, félicita la fauconnière.  
>Elle lui donna une caresse et s'empara de la proie. Valor s'envola en lançant un petit cri indigné, mais la jeune femme savait que ce n'était que pour la forme. Valor avait l'habitude de partager ses proies avec elle.<p>

Au moins, ils ne mourraient pas de faim!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Quinn pour dépiauter et vider le lapin et pour le mettre à cuir sur le maigre feu qu'elle avait réussi à faire prendre. Valor se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, occupé à arracher des lambeaux de viande à la moitié de lapin que Quinn lui avait laissée. La jeune femme était assise devant le feu, fixant les flammes d'un regard vague. Installée sur sa cape encore humide, les bras autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cette situation, assise à quelques pas de son rival, occupée à écouter sa respiration faible et laborieuse dans la crainte qu'elle ne s'interrompe.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur les flammes, au point que celles-ci emplissaient tout son champ de vision, elle laissa un flot de souvenirs doux-amers envahir son esprit.

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil tapait fort sur la campagne démacienne en cette fin d'après-midi et la chaleur écrasante n'aidait pas la marche de Quinn. Encombrée de sa cape et de son armure, la jeune femme n'aurait pas dit non à une petite pause rafraichissante. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait se permettre ce luxe. Sa mission était importante et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en futilités. Elle devait absolument rentrer à Démacia au plus vite et délivrer au roi le message qu'elle transportait. Elle ignorait ce qu'il contenait, personne n'avait pris la peine de la mettre au courant, mais elle savait que c'était important. Des informations concernant la sempiternelle guerre des nerfs entre Démacia et Noxus, sans aucun doute. Pourquoi la célèbre shérif de Piltover, Caitlynn, était impliquée, en revanche, était une inconnue pour Quinn. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser de questions. Le roi Jarvan savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle n'avait pas à questionner ses choix. <em>

_Le soleil touchait presque les collines à présent mais Quinn était encore bien loin de son but. Elle avait déjà compris qu'elle ne serait pas à Démacia avant fort tard dans la nuit. Ca l'agaçait. L'importance de sa mission pesait lourdement sur ses épaules et, pour dire la vérité, elle était pressée d'en être débarrassé et de pouvoir enfin se reposer. _

_La nuit tomba complètement quelques minutes plus tard, privant la campagne de lumière mais pas de chaleur. Quinn se sentait épuisée après son long voyage et savait qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais Démacia dans ces conditions. Il fallait qu'elle se repose au moins une heure. Une petite plage créée par le large méandre d'une rivière lui sembla l'endroit idéal pour s'arrêter un instant. Aussitôt, Valor surgit su ciel et se posa lourdement sur un petit rocher à fleur d'eau, non loin d'elle. Lui aussi paraissait épuisé. Voyant sa maîtresse s'agenouiller au bord de l'eau, il lança un cri semblable au ronronnement d'un chat. _

– _Moi aussi, Val, répondit Quinn.  
>Elle ébouriffa les plumes bleues de l'oiseau avant de se tourner vers l'eau fraîche qui semblait l'appeler. Sa cape en forme d'ailes et son sac à dos tombèrent sur le sol et la jeune femme se pencha pour s'asperger le visage, soupirant de contentement au contact de l'eau froide sur sa peau brûlée par le soleil. Après avoir retiré son casque, elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, mouillant ses cheveux trempée de sueur et se redressa pour les laisser couler dans sa nuque et sous son armure. Ça lui fit un bien fou!<em>

_Elle profitait de cet instant de répit quand, soudain, Valor s'envola en lançant un cri d'alarme. Immédiatement, Quinn fut en alerte, debout sur ses jambes fléchies, prête à bondir. Sa main gauche se tendit lentement sur le côté pour atteindre son arbalète. Dès qu'elle l'eut en main, elle se redressa lentement et se retourna. A ce moment, une silhouette sombre fondit sur elle, sortant de nulle part. La jeune femme, prise par surprise, appuya sur la gâchette et la flèche partit au hasard, frôlant le bras armé tendu vers elle. L'instant suivant, elle se retrouva sur le dos, en partie plongée dans l'eau. Son agresseur se tenait au-dessus d'elle, serrant une main sur sa gorge assez fort pour lui faire mal mais pas suffisamment pour lui couper le souffle. Son autre bras, armé d'une longue lame fixée à son poignet, était levé au-dessus de son épaule, prêt à frapper. Dans l'attaque, son capuchon sombre était tombé en arrière, révélant son visage anguleux et libérant une masse de cheveux châtains, mollement noués en queue de cheval. _

_Talon!_

_Quinn sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge quand ses yeux d'or, incrédules, croisèrent les yeux noisette, froids et déterminés, de l'assassin. Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres de Talon quand il planta son regard dur dans celui de la fauconnière. _

– _Tu passes pour être la meilleures éclaireuse de Démacia, pourtant tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que je te traque depuis des heures.  
>Une sueur froide s'empara de la jeune femme. <em>

– _Même ton piaf ne m'a pas repéré.  
>Ça semblait l'amuser. <em>

– _Tu devines pourquoi je suis là, où est le message?  
>Quinn fit un effort pour empêcher sa voix de trembler. <em>

– _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
>Le sourire de Talon se fit plus cruel. Sans lâcher sa prise sur son cou, il se pencha sur l'éclaireuse et susurra à son oreille:<em>

– _Si tu te montres raisonnable et me donne gentiment ce que je veux, je te laisserai vivre.  
>Quinn était complètement figée. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme précipité, frôlant le torse solide de l'assassin penché sur elle. <em>

_Elle connaissait Talon, elle savait de quoi il était capable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre, presque de façon intime. Quinn se rendit soudain compte de ce que leur position évoquer pour un observateur extérieur. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer à cette idée et se maudit pour son manque de concentration. Elle était là, sur le dos, à la merci de l'assassin, à deux doigts d'échouer dans sa mission et la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était que leur position leur donnait l'allure d'amants en train de batifoler! Mais où avait-elle la tête?!_

_Se reprenant, elle fit un effort pour réagir. Elle essaya de repousser Talon de ses jambes, mais l'assassin semblait s'y attendre. Il répliqua en serrant plus fort les doigts autour de la gorge de la jeune femme et caressa sa joue de sa lame. Déplaçant son poids, il s'installa sur la poitrine de Quinn, bloquant les bras de la jeune femme le long de son corps à l'aide de ses jambes. _

– _Tu n'as pas l'air d'accorder beaucoup de valeur à ta propre vie, remarqua Talon avec un sourire en coin. Laisse-moi te présenter les choses de mon point de vue, dans ce cas. Soit tu me donnes ce que je veux et je te laisse vivre, soit tu t'entêtes à me résister et je te tue avant de fouiller ton cadavre pour trouver le message. Je suis gagnant dans tous les cas. La seule différence c'est que si tu coopère, tu pourras retourner auprès de ton cher prince pour lui avouer ton échec de vive-voix.  
>La mention de Jarvan suffit à faire monter la honte dans le cœur de Quinn. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faillir après ce que le prince avait subi aux mains de ses maudits noxiens. Une colère sourde monta en elle et elle lança un sifflement impérieux. Avant que Talon ait pu réagir, un cri strident lui répondit et Valor fendit les airs, s'abattant sur le visage de l'assassin, serres en avant. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Talon se redressa sur ses genoux et essaya de se débarrasser de l'aigle. Quinn en profita pour le repousser d'un coup de pied et se précipita vers son arme tombée au sol. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, cependant. Talon se jeta sur ses jambes, la faisant trébucher et l'empêchant d'atteindre l'arbalète. <em>

– _Mauvaise idée, grogna-t-il.  
>Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva. Quinn se débattit, griffant le sol de ses doigts à la recherche d'une prise à laquelle se retenir, emportant des poignées de sable. Dans un geste à la fois infantile et désespéré, elle en lança au visage de son adversaire. Ça n'eut pas le moindre effet. Mais l'air stupéfait qui se peignit pendant un instant sur le visage de Talon aurait pu la faire rire si elle n'avait été dans cette situation délicate. Heureusement pour elle, Valor revint à la charge, distrayant l'assassin assez longtemps pour permettre à sa maîtresse de s'échapper. Elle récupéra son arbalète et la pointa aussitôt sur Talon, mais une dague lancée d'une main experte suffit à la lui faire sauter des mains. A nouveau désarmée, Quinn n'eut d'autre solution que d'essayer de fuir, d'échapper à Talon pour mener sa mission à bien. <em>

_Se rassemblant, Quinn bondit littéralement vers l'assassin, le percutant en pleine poitrine avant de rebondir vers l'arrière. Profitant de cet instant de surprise, elle fila aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en direction des arbres les plus proches. Jurant entre ses dents, Talon s'élança à sa poursuite. Quinn ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle essayait de garder la direction de Démacia, même sachant qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucune chance d'y arriver. C'était beaucoup trop loin et Talon était déjà derrière elle. _

_Un sifflement inquiétant résonna à ses oreilles et elle eut juste le temps de se jeter au sol, esquivant de justesse les trois dagues qui se fichèrent dans un tronc tout proche. Se remettant sur ses pieds, elle fila aussitôt dans une autre direction. Malheureusement, sa fuite l'amena droit à un cul de sac. Elle s'arrêta net en débouchant sur une étroite corniche surplombant la rivière. Elle n'était pas très haute, deux ou trois mètres tout au plus, Quinn aurait pu sauter si elle l'avait voulu. Le problème était … la rivière était tumultueuse à cet endroit, les eaux bouillonnaient autour de gros rochers affleurant et … Quinn ne savait pas nager. Elle resta là comme une idiote, sans bouger, à regarder les eaux impétueuses. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, Talon était juste derrière elle et ne tarderait pas à arriver, mais elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le courage de sauter. Déterminée, elle tira un court poignard pendu à sa ceinture et fit face, prête à se battre. _

_Le sourire moqueur qu'elle vit sur les lèvres de Talon quand il déboucha des arbres, fut comme une dague en plein cœur pour Quinn. Elle était coincée et tous les deux le savaient. Mais elle ne se rendrait pas sans se battre. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut même pas l'occasion. Le temps de cligner des yeux et Talon avait disparu de sa position. Elle sentit immédiatement sa lame presser contre sa gorge et son torse ferme contre son dos. _

– _Tu choisis donc la mort, soupira l'assassin.  
>Son souffle tiède caressa la nuque de la fauconnière qui frissonna involontairement. <em>

– _Dommage, tu m'amusais.  
>NON! Hors de question qu'elle meurt ici sans achever sa mission. Désespérée, elle tenta de lancer un coup de poignard vers les côtes de son adversaire mais il l'arrêta d'une main et la désarma sans mal. Ils luttèrent un instant et Quinn sentit la lame de l'assassin entailler le haut de son bras. Elle répliqua d'un coup de poing qui prit Talon par surprise. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre fendue. En réponse, il attrapa Quinn par les cheveux et tira violemment sa tête vers l'arrière dévoilant sa gorge. La jeune femme poussa un cri de douleur et de rage mêlées. Réagissant instinctivement, Valor fondit sur eux et percuta Talon. L'assassin perdit l'équilibre et recula de quelque pas, entraînant Quinn avec lui. A ce moment, dans un craquement terrifiant, le bord de la falaise céda sous leurs pieds, les précipitant à l'eau. <em>

_Les deux combattants touchèrent l'eau dans une mêlée indescriptible de bras, de jambes, de capes et de lames. Quinn sentit aussitôt Talon la lâcher. Mais le soulagement qu'elle aurait dû ressentir fut balayé par la terreur qui s'empara d'elle quand le courant l'entraîna soudain vers le fond. Emportée par le courant, elle roula de droite et de gauche comme une feuille ballotée par le vent. En quelques secondes, elle avait totalement perdu le sens de l'orientation, incapable de dire ou se trouvait le haut et le bas, de voir où était la surface. Elle se débattit désespérément pour essayer de retrouver ses sens. Ses poumons brûlaient, sa gorge brûlait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Dans sa panique, ses gestes se firent désordonnés, inefficaces. Le courant la rejeta violemment d'un côté et elle perça brièvement la surface, pas assez longtemps pour prendre sa respiration, toutefois. Valor, paniqué lui aussi, décrivait de grand cercle au-dessus d'elle en criant, incapable de l'aider. _

_Quinn se sentit à nouveau aspiré vers le fond. Epuisé, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus mous et lents. Elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en sortir. Au moment où elle se pensait définitivement perdue, elle se sentit soudain saisit par des bras puissants et plaquée contre un torse solide. L'esprit paniqué de l'éclaireuse ne chercha même pas à comprendre. La seule chose qu'elle perçut fut qu'on l'aidait à refaire surface. Elle essaya de prendre une longue inspiration et se mit aussitôt à tousser et à cracher toute l'eau qu'elle avait aspirée. Epuisée, la respiration précipitée, elle se reposa sur la personne qui la soutenait et posa sa tête sur son épaule. _

– _Vraiment, entendit-elle marmonner. Foutus démaciens, même pas capables d'apprendre à nager.  
>Le cerveau embrouillé de Quinn enregistra cette voix. Dans le brouillard qui lui embrouillait les sens, Quinn réalisa que la personne qui venait de la sauver était Talon. <em>

_L'assassin fit un effort pour lutter contre le courant et éviter les rochers tout en traînant Quinn vers la rive. La démacienne ne l'aidait pas, poids mort pesant contre lui. Talon ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Quand il avait vu la fille couler à pic, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Maintenant qu'il la serrait contre lui, cherchant à gagner la rive, la finalité de son geste lui échappait encore. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi? Pour sa mission? Pour ce parchemin qu'elle avait sur elle? Ou simplement parce qu'elle l'amusait? … Il ne savait plus. Mais peu importait au fond. _

_Jurant entre ses dents, il parvint à atteindre la berge et à se traîner hors de l'eau. Il jeta Quinn sans ménagement sur le sable rugueux. Elle ne réagit pas. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et resta immobile, le temps de reprendre des forces. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, puis Talon parvint à trouver la force de se lever. A demi inconsciente, Quinn songea vaguement que c'était la fin et qu'il allait l'achever. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de s'emparer du cylindre scellé contenant le message. _

– _Ma récompense pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, déclara-t-il encore essoufflé. Essaie de rester en vie jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. _

_Et avec ça, il s'en alla, laissant Quinn se morfondre sur son échec. _


End file.
